


The Conversation

by LunarC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ace positive, Asexual Character, Asexual Newt Scamander, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Newt hasn't even realised, Oral Sex, Tina wants to know why they haven't done the deed, Tina's POV, married, mature - Freeform, sex curious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarC/pseuds/LunarC
Summary: Tina and Newt have been married for almost half a year. Only, the marriage hasn't quite met Tina's expectations just yet. After leaving it for long enough Tina decides to bring it up and Newt reveals a natural disinterest. But consummation and satisfaction are two different things and people in love always find a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I decided to give writing a hetero sex scene a try with a one part Ace duo too!  
> This is my first F/M smutty scene (and it is veryy fluffy!)  
> I find a lot of Asexual characters in fic are drenched in a lot of self loathing and I did my best not to fall into that pattern! I hope I succeeded in your eyes!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

“…Newt?”

“…Yes, love?” 

Tina sat up in her bed as Newt stopped in his tracks while tip toeing into their shared bedroom. It wasn’t a large one and the floorboards creaked, the window refused to close all the way (magical intervention or no) and their bed was transfigured (and therefore a little shorter than most muggle beds, which meant Tina could extend her toes over the edge if she really stretched out).

Their room was also the home of 3 sealed terrariums which had 3 different kinds of climates within them while each was fully self-sustainable. One on the vanity, one on top of their shared wardrobe (which was bewitched to be quite a lot larger on the inside) and Tina’s favourite sat on their bedside table. Tina’s favourite had blue, orange and pink phosphorus plants inside it which only bloomed at night and cast warm shadows across their red bed spread.

Newt was currently looking a little caught out, half out of his waist coat by the wardrobe and attempting to blend into the wall paper, as Tina had to go to work early the next morning and Newt hated to wake her (often settling for sleeping in the case or on the couch in the living room-or in a chair, at the kitchen table stretched over his notes with ink pressed into the side of his face).

But Tina had been waiting for him, foolishly hoping he’d come and sleep with her that night, in want of his company.

Also, there was something she needed to bring up.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry-“

“No, you didn’t wake me.” Tina smiled and sat up, taking her wand and flicking the lamp on beside their bed with it. Newt came into clearer view, looking a little damp. Freshly showered, thankfully, Tina had had to put her foot down after Newt came to bed once with sand on every angle and Pickett tucked affectionately into his hair.

They were married now, but there were still conversations that needed to be had and compromises to reach. Tina enjoyed it though, loved Newt and loved their living arrangement. Newt Scamander was all vibrant energy and barely restrained emotion, he was constantly bursting at the seams with enthusiasm and similarly very kind and quiet in company.

Tina’s life had revolved around nothing but her work, her sister and her own problems for so long that meeting Newt Scamander had been like brushing by an open, sunny window for a moment. Once she’d felt the warmth of his nature against her she didn’t want to let it go.

So she’d waited, a very long time, for Newt to finally make a move (years, actually and she’d been the one to kiss first) and, shockingly, only a short time after that during a spectacularly dangerous battle between Tina, her fellow Macusa Aurors, Newt and Grindelwald’s supporters the mysterious man had proposed. 

The niffler had stolen the ring Newt had gone out of his way to choose before Newt had a chance to slip it on her finger, but they made do with some plain golden bands Jacob had suggested to Newt from a jeweller down the street from his bakery.

Their wedding had been small, private and in the midst of a lot of dangerous political upheaval (which, Newt said, was exactly why they needed to do it sooner, rather than later). Their first few weeks had been rocky, strange, awkward and very shy. But somehow they had come to make it work. 

Newt was not always around-as he travelled a lot and grew nervous and frustrated in New York, but wrote constantly and with more and more affection as time passed. They kissed in the mornings, at dinner, at night, whenever Newt returned to Tina’s apartment just across the way from her sister’s (and Jacob). Newt was always surprised when kissed. Like he couldn’t imagine why Tina would want to kiss him. His eyelids would flutter and he’d get a glazed over look on his face, like he was utterly smitten, then he’d blush and Tina would laugh and do it again.

Tina kissed him enough that he was no longer surprised (but still grew equally flustered).

Hand holding though, that Newt was particularly inclined to do. Tina could gauge his entire mood from just a squeeze of his hand. 

But there was one thing they had yet to do, as man and wife and she was starting to wonder if maybe she was somehow missing something.

Hence. The conversation.

“…Newt, I need to ask you something…” Tina began, clasping her hands together a little nervously as Newt began to peel fully out of his waist coat, casting a quick cleaning spell on it before hanging it back up in the wardrobe. 

“…Oh? Yes?” Newt asked, turning to her and looking a little nervous himself.

“…It’s just…” Tina shrugged and rubbed her arm, looking at where the phosphorus plants were waving slightly in a magical breeze within their sealed jar beside her. “You know-we’ve been married for a while now and… We haven’t…” Tina glanced up at Newt who stared back at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

Neither spoke and then Newt suddenly went bright red.

“OH!”

“Yes.” Tina said, going pink herself.

“Oh,” Newt said again and then looked away, completely embarrassed before he looked back up again as she continued. Too deep now to back out.

“…I guess, I’m just wondering…Is there something wrong?” With me? Tina just stopped herself from adding. Newt was a strange and shy man, but he was in love with her, desperately, that she was sure of (since she had kept letters where he said so, more eloquent in written word than in person, for pages and pages).

Newt’s eyes were wide where he stood in his shirt, untucked, hair damp and messy across his face, looking as uncomfortable as Tina had ever seen him.

“No!” He finally said and shook his head, looking down at his hands and continuing to untuck his shirt. Tina let herself watch him as she never really watched Newt undress-she’d never even seen him completely naked-even though they’d been married for almost half a year.

Newt took a little while to collect his thoughts, slipping his shirt off and clearing his throat to rub at the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.” He said meeting her eye sadly for a moment. Tina smiled empathetically at him and waited for him to continue. “It’s just, I suppose I’ve never really…Been inclined-toward-…”

“…Intercourse?” Tina added helpfully.

Newt went even more red in the face and Tina felt immediately sorry for him. But not sorry enough to let it drop. Newt had been away for almost a month and Tina had had some very illuminating conversations with her sister (it’s hard not to talk about what’s on your mind when your sister already knows what you’re thinking) and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Yes.” Newt said, nodding and stepping out of his pants with his back part way turned to Tina, still in his white sleeveless undershirt-which she had never seen him out of.

“…Ever?” Tina asked, eyebrows rising in surprise. She was no expert but she’d entertained a few embarrassing fantasies at one point or another. She’d just assumed everyone did, since her sister certainly had (and again, it was hard not to share these things with her).

“No,” Newt said, smiling sheepishly as he turned back to her, pulling on his pyjama bottoms and swallowing as he crossed to his side of the bed (the right side, while Tina favoured the left, closest to the window, something they had naturally slipped into). “Not really.”

Tina pulled the covers back for him and he thanked her quietly as he slid into bed beside her. They both slipped down under the covers (as it was quite brisk that evening and the damn window would not close for love or money) but Tina left the light on as they stared at one another, only a few breadths apart.

“…Have I disappointed you?” Newt whispered, his hands clasped up near his chin, so close that Tina could see the edges of the tiny scar across the bridge of his nose. 

“…No.” She said, reaching out and taking both of his hands in his. Newt slipped one of her hands onto his neck and stared at her, listening intently as she slowly continued. “It’s just…I was wondering, if maybe you would like to…?”

“…I’m…Not sure I’d be particularly impressive.” Newt confessed, eyes dropping from Tina’s. Tina stroked a thumb against his jaw and he sighed contently despite his worried frown. “It’s not that I’m not…I’m not against it, just, I’ve never been obsessed with the idea…Even when I was…Attracted-in the past.”

“…Leta?” Tina asked. Pushing down the jealousy that threatened to spike at the mention of Newt’s old, estranged, friend.

Newt nodded shyly once.

“…So you’ve never even considered it?” Tina asked. Glad that it wasn’t her that had turned Newt from the idea. 

Newt shifted a little uncomfortably across from Tina and she interlocked their fingers in the space between them, stroking her hand through Newt’s hair and calming him, causing him to sigh.

Newt sometimes resembled his creatures so much it was a little unnerving, but never so much as when a gentle touch could calm him almost completely.

“…I’ve considered it.” Newt murmured, “Clinically, offers have been made-but they were always refuted.” Newt added hastily when Tina went a little pink. “Always…I was just never…” Newt shrugged.

Tina stared at Newt for a few seconds before leaning forward the scant inches between them and pressing their lips together. Newt melted under her kiss, closing his eyes. Newt wasn’t an amazing kisser, he was very slow, pliant, not at all pushy in any way (which Tina was only now beginning to understand). Tina was always the one deepening their kisses, as she did now, carding her hands through his hair and causing him to brush his fingers through her hair and down her shoulder.

They stayed like that, kissing sweetly in the middle of the night under their warm covers, blue, pink and orange light dappling their hair and skin and glinting off the rings on their fingers, for some time.

Tina drew back first and Newt blinked, then smiled contently, sighing while Tina smiled back at him, cheeks rosy. 

“…There is nothing wrong with you, Porpentina Esther Scamander.” Newt whispered and Tina looked down, while Newt tipped her chin back up. “You are wonderful in every way that counts, I was never happier than when you agreed to marry me-even if the timing was a little off.”

Tina smiled, her heart aching as Newt stared at her like she was something precious, his warm hand burning into the side of her neck.

“We were pinned down behind an automobile.” Tina whispered.

“Yes.” Newt admitted, grinning sheepishly.

“I had just cursed a man who was throwing up a few feet away.”

“Also true, but it was warm at least, summer.”

“The automobile we were hiding behind was on fire.”

“…Now that part I do not recall…Though I was absolutely humming with nerves.” Newt said while Tina chuckled and they smiled at one another affectionately.

“…Newt, I know you said you’re concerned you won’t be…Impressive.” Newt swallowed and nodded, “But I thought-maybe if we’re very slow about it…We could try?”

“…Tina your patience is saintly,” Newt murmured, looking nervous all over again, “…Please don’t think poorly of me if I’m not-if I’m-If I-“

“Newt,” Tina said, pressing a hand to his cheek and stopping his stuttering. “…I love you. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re the worst lover in the world-it wouldn’t change anything.”

“…Well I hardly think I could be the worse lover in the world.” Newt joked, “There are some creatures which decapitate their mates after breeding.”

“I would like to keep the decapitating to a minimum.” Tina agreed and Newt snorted and smiled at her again. Before his stare grew very intense and serious, the way it did when he was thinking very hard.

“…Do you-I mean-…Now?” Newt asked and Tina went bright red before nodding. “…Oh…Uh…Should we-should I undress?”

Tina stared at Newt and then couldn’t hold in a laugh. Newt went bright red and she covered her mouth. “I’m sorry,” She said kissing Newt again where he was quickly beginning to sweat from nerves. “I mean, we should go slowly right? There’s no need to just-tear your clothes off.”

“Right, right, yes.” Newt said, nodding and looking utterly out of his depth.

“…Come here,” Tina said, deciding to take the reins before the reins jumped out of bed, galloped away and flew down the street.

Tina scooted a little closer to Newt, who seemed totally incapable of deciding what to do with his hands. She threw their covers back a little, so she had more room to wrap her arms around Newt’s shoulders, pulling him closer until they were flush at the front from shoulder to hip.

When Newt just stared back at her with wide eyes she grinned, a little embarrassed herself and took his arm (which was now awkwardly pressed to his chest and locked under him) and placed it on her hip.

Newt swallowed and Tina smiled, before taking the leap and kissing him again. 

Newt was awkward, nervous, as he hadn’t been since they first married. Tina did her best, kissing him again and stroking her hands through his hair but Newt seemed spooked, like he wasn’t sure where to go from there. Or he was completely overthinking it. 

After a little while, Tina drew back and Newt didn’t look content and satisfied as he usually did, he looked terrified.

“Newton.” Tina said in her warmest voice. Both her hands stroking through his hair.

“Yes, love?” Newt breathed.

“…You’re over thinking it.” Tina said, smiling at him. 

Newt stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded and swallowed again, squeezing her hip and rubbing his hand up and down her side experimentally. Tina kissed him gently while he seemed to relax into the motion, learning the curve of her hip under his hand. 

Tina sighed at his touch, her heart beating a little faster. She sent out an earnest thought to tell her sister, if she were listening from across the way, to keep to herself for a while (as their apartments shared a thin, bedroom, wall).

They remained like that, Tina stroking her hands through Newt’s hair and over his shoulders, Newt carefully dragging his fingers up her side, over her shoulder, into her hair and then down her back until Tina let slip a breathy moan between them and Newt stopped, breaking their kiss.

It was Tina’s turn to go completely red while Newt stared, wide eyed at her. 

“…I think I’d like to undress now…” She said quietly.

Newt, joining Tina in colour, nodded. 

“…Would you help me?” Tina asked.

Newt nodded again.

They both sat up, while Tina cast a quick warming spell on the room before turning back to Newt, who was watching her, quietly, observing as she smiled at him and then pushed the covers back, kneeling in front of Newt who did nothing but watch. 

Tina took the bottom of her gown and hitched it up to her midriff, revealing her satin bed pants beneath, then took Newt’s hands and pressed them to where her gown was rumpled at the waist. 

Newt took the hint, thankfully, and slowly lifted it over her head. 

Tina’s hair fell all about her face in the least graceful way possible and Tina felt very silly for a moment before Newt discarded her nightgown by the foot of the bed and reached forward, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

They stared at one another in the low light cast by the bedside lamp and the terrarium before without prompting Newt pressed their lips back together and Tina bent into the kiss, naked from the waist up. Newt brushed his hands up her side again, making her blood rush and her breath come a little quicker. 

Well, Tina thought excitedly, he learns quickly.

Newt brushed a thumb against the side of her breasts and she gasped again, making him stop. 

“I’m sorry-“He stuttered, leaning back and Tina grabbed his hands before he had a chance to retreat, forcing his hands back to where they were and giving him a determined look.

Newt swallowed again, eyes darting down to her chest and then back up, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to look.

Tina nodded and Newt lowered his gaze, very slowly, taking her in. Tina was glad to see he looked a little interested (though not as lusty as she had fantasised, but Newt was never predictable). She wasn’t expecting him to stroke her from her shoulder, over her breasts, and her stomach, before doing the same in the opposite direction. Like he was mapping her. Beginning again at her hips and drawing hot circles over her hip bones and making Tina wish she’d suggested this a lot sooner.

It was very more ish, that is, she wanted more of it.

“…Pants, Newt.” She said quietly, when Newt had spent the last minute or so just alternating between staring and touching.

Newt snapped out of his reverie (with that same glazed over, dazed expression he got from kissing) and looked back up at her face, red again. He nodded and Tina settled back on the bed, lying against the pillows while Newt went ahead and undid the bow of her draw strings.

Once that was done Newt seemed to lose his nerve and let out a nervous chuckle while Tina was so caught up in it all she forgot exactly what she was doing for a few seconds. 

“…Would you?” Newt whispered, like he was too shy to strip her on his own. 

“Of course,” Tina said and slid her pants from her hips. 

It was sensual for exactly the time it took to get them to her knee and then she was unable to get them any further without kicking them off. 

Tina stupidly wished she’d accepted Queenie’s gift of the more elegant nightgowns her sister had offered to buy her after her wedding. 

“…Could you-?” Tina asked, with her pants around her knees, blushing. 

Newt’s eyes went wide and he nodded earnestly, taking her pants and sliding them from her legs (they were satin at least, so they didn’t catch too badly, but it was not at all the reveal she had been planning in her day dreams).

Tina couldn’t help but laugh when Newt got them stuck on her ankles and Newt seemed to almost faint from shame.

“These are unnecessarily challenging-“ Newt muttered while Tina covered her face, trying to stifle her laughter. 

“I know, I’m sorry, maybe we should have undressed out of bed-”

“No, no, it’s alright, see, off!” Newt dragged them off finally and folded them in a bundle at the end of the bed before turning back to Tina, red in the face, knelt by her hip and hair all a mess from where she’d been ruffling it earlier.

Tina had never been so in love in her life.

“…May I?” Newt asked and touched her ankle.

Tina nodded.

Newt took one of her ankles then, running a hand up her calf and over her knee, watching with rapt attention wherever he touched while Tina squeezed his other hand encouragingly. His fingers ran like warm embers up her skin, leaving her tingling in its wake, over her thighs and across her hip. 

Newt looked up at her again where he had paused above Tina’s navel, uncertain. 

Tina took Newt’s hand and slid it over the fine hair just below her abdomen and between her legs. 

Newt looked just about ready to catch fire while Tina reached out and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him tenderly while she encouraged him to press a little more firmly, to rub, as he’d done before, where she was already damp and wanting.

Newt, thank Merlin, was very quick on the uptake.

Tina felt desperately lucky, as Newt paid close attention to her small sighs and how they began to quickly change into tiny, suppressed pants and moans. Adjusting his nimble fingers where she guided him. One pressed inside of her, the other against the bump a little further up.

Tina huffed, trying to be quiet, as Newt kissed her deeply, copying her own style from earlier than night. 

“You don’t have to be quiet-“ Newt whispered after Tine broke from their kiss to bite her lip. “It’s alright.”

“My sister-Jacob-next door-“ Tina breathed, Newt paused, like he’d forgotten their walls were thinner than newspaper, then pulled back enough to blindly reach for his wand at the side of the bed (while Tina rather frantically grabbed for his shoulders, not wanting him to stop). 

Newt cast a quick silencing spell, which Tina thought she should’ve cast earlier, before dropping his wand back on the bedside table and returning to their deep kiss, flustered, sliding his hand to where it had been moments earlier.

“Oh-“ Tina said, when Newt pressed a second warm finger, experimentally, within her.

“Is that alright?” Newt whispered from where he was propped up along her side and Tina nodded, kissing him passionately then dropping her head back to the pillows, eyes closed, while Newt just watched her in the warm light of the lamp, his free hand stroking her hair.

Tina hooked a leg around Newt’s thigh and pulled him closer, making him huff with amusement as he landed half on top of her, knocking the wind out of her a little (though she was already fairly out of breath, for entirely different reasons).

Newt propped himself up over her and Tina looked up at him, eyes dark and lips kissed red, hips jumping as he slowed his movements, one leg between her thighs, still clothed where she was totally nude.

Tina was determined, no matter how distracted she was currently, hips jumping and little ‘Oh’s! Escaping her lips as Newt crooked his fingers inside her and brushed something sensitive-that she would see Newt disrobed tonight, no matter what.

Her hands were rampantly squeezing and kneading his shoulders while she pressed Newt’s lips to her shoulder, kissing his neck and then biting at his ear (which made Newt actually jump a little, letting out his own ‘Oh!’) while he worked her up, completely content to do so, it seemed, with no reciprocation.

“What do you-“ Tina’s back arched a little as Newt bit her neck in response, copying her. “Oh-what do you want?”

“This.” Newt whispered as she rocked on his fingers, breathless and squirming a little. 

But that didn’t seem fair, besides, Tina had other plans.

“Wait, wait, wait,” She whispered, as she had been getting lost on Newt’s lips and his fingers and forgetting her intentions. 

Newt stopped, his hand leaving its place between her legs and stroking, wetly, across her thigh.

“I want-I want to undress you.” Tina said, steeling herself, as Newt, red in the face and mouth slack from kissing, just blinked at her. Like he’d forgotten he was even wearing clothes at all.

Newt looked down at himself and then seemed to realise that yes, things were a little unbalanced.

“…Oh.” Newt said, a sudden bashfulness coming over him. Tina turned his face back to hers and smiled, eyes half lidded.

“Newt, I adore you.” She said again, even more convinced since he had certainly excelled so far, her conviction shining through in her face and making Newt blush more, “And I would really like to see you undressed, if that isn’t too much to ask?”

Newt swallowed and then nodded, disentangling himself from where he’d been lying half on top of his wife and kneeling beside her.

Tina sat up, then crawled until she was knelt close enough that Newt’s knee pressed between her thighs. Far beyond the point of shyness and ready to continue. 

Newt, it seemed, was not as relaxed and he looked down at his pants, then up at his singlet, then back at his pants, like he wasn’t sure what to do.

Tina was reaching for the bottom of his singlet when he slid from the bed, giving her a quick, apologetic look before taking the bottom of his singlet and pulling it off over his shoulders.

Tina stared, in rapt admiration, at her shirtless husband. Newt was slender, of course, she’d deemed that much with his clothes on. But he was fairer under his singlet and you could easily spot the line where his every day shirt ended as his tan line was fairly defined at his neck and wrists.

He was freckled though, even across his torso and stomach. And there was light hair there, like on his chin, Tina wanted to touch him before she even noticed the scars. But they were there, visible with the freckles in the low light. Large and bright, in a splashed pattern across his side. 

“…Newt,” Tina asked, her seduction forgotten for a moment in light of these new discoveries. Newt paused in where he’d turned his back for a moment to undo the front of his pants and slide them off. “…What are those scars?”

Newt looked down at himself, half turned to her. Tina realised there was more, a broad one that continued from his side across his back. 

She couldn’t understand how she could have married this man without knowing about them.

“Ah, those…” Newt smiled, though it was strained. “From the war, I’m afraid…”

“…The dragons?” Tina asked. As he’d told her a little of them when she’d asked a few months earlier in his letters.

“One dragon.” Newt said, peeling himself out of his pants and leaving him completely nude. Tina did her best not to stare, but she did, because, well, he was naked and she had never seen him so before. “It was injured, frightened, it turned on us…On all of its handlers. But it targeted me especially, as I was closest. I tried to apparate away but wasn’t quick enough. I lit like a Christmas tree and appeared 10 feet away at the feet of one of my other dragons-which-thankfully-was very protective of me…”

Tina forced herself to look up from Newt’s arse and hips and pay attention as Newt frowned, getting distant in the way he always did thinking back on the war. Standing buck naked in front of Tina, who was kneeling on the bed and could not understand how Newt was completely unaffected by their nudity. While she was doing her best not to politely ask him to return to bed and smother her senseless with his body.

“…Newt.” Tina said, making Newt turn back to her, where he’d been folding his pants, lost in thought for a few seconds. “I don’t want to seem insensitive and I do want you to tell me the entire story one day. But for the moment…Would you mind…?”

Newt stared at Tina then looked down at where she was very subtly patting the bed.

“Oh, yes! Sorry!” Newt cried, tripping over a shoe on the floor, pin wheeling a little and falling in beside her.

Tina laughed and caught him, pulling his warm body to hers and smothering his apologies in a kiss. 

If Newt had been curious in his exploration then Tina was ravenous. She brushed her fingers over Newt’s arms, his biceps, up his neck and over his chest. Newt, who had been leant over Tina as they had been previously, finally just fell back intuitively and let Tina slide up beside him, running her hands over him and locking their mouths together wetly. Doing her best to eat up every part of him.

Newt was very malleable and chuckled as Tina bit his lip and slid a hand around to pinch his arse though he stuttered in a short, uneasy, breath as Tina’s fingers brushed through the trail of hair above his navel, leaning a little back from her lips and stopping where he’d been rubbing between her thighs.

“…Is it alright if I…?” Tina asked. As she wanted to, wanted to return the favour and possibly go further, as far as Newt would allow. 

“…I-“ Newt shuffled a little, “I’ve never-“

“It’s alright if you-“ Tina began but Newt shook his head.

“I’m just not sure-don’t be disappointed in me-“ Newt said uncertainly.

“Newt.” Tina said, smiling down at him from where she was propped up, one hand propped beside his head and stroking through his hair. “This is enough, if you don’t want me to…Go further-we could just continue what we were doing earlier…”

Newt stared at Tina thoughtfully again, clear even now while Tina’s mind was clouded up with desire and possibilities. Aching to be pressed into again, wet and warm from Newt’s continued attention.

Newt let out a small huff and then smiled, rolling his hips a little under Tina’s hand.

“…I want what you want.” Newt said surely. 

Tina smiled appreciatively down at him and nodded, kissing him a little more gently as she slowly reached down a little further, over Newt’s navel until she brushed the length of him, hot under her hands.

Tina had never done anything like this before and she was unprepared for the feel and size of it. She wondered if Newt had felt this uncertain and broke their kiss for a moment to look down at what she was doing.

Oh. But he was quite long. She thought and couldn’t help licking her lips.

Newt, where he lay beneath her, was absolutely red again when she looked back at him, a little wide eyed, as she hadn’t meant to look so absolutely hungry.

“…You’re-bigger than I thought-“ Tina blurted out.

“…Oh.” Newt said, while Tina blushed even further. “…That’s… Good?”

“…Yes.” She said nodding a few times in quick succession. “Yes, absolutely.”

“Wonderful.” Newt replied.

They stared at one another.

“…I’m going to…” Tina closed her eyes and prayed for the awkward moment to pass while Newt looked down and tilted his head, before looking up and pretending he hadn’t when he met her eyes again.

“Please.” Newt said chivalrously, while Tina had a fist full of him in her hand and still hadn’t thought to begin stroking.

“Right.” She said and quickly got to it.

Newt did not fall into it as effortlessly as Tina had and was quick to cover his face, turning into his arm and letting out a small, quiet, sound as she run her hand up and down him, pumping him testily and then rolling her thumb over the end of him.

Newt’s leg twitched but he made no sound at all.

“Newt?” Tina asked, pressing her lips to his neck where he was turned into his shoulder, pressed against her breasts where she was lined up against his side. 

“Yes?” Newt breathed, barely, audible, voice only jumping a little in the middle.

“Is this good?” She asked. 

Newt turned back from his shoulder, looking up at her. To Tina’s dismay he still looked uncomfortable. 

But Tina was sure she could turn this around, if this wasn’t ideal, they could make it work.

“…Did you-did you prefer the other stuff?” Tina asked. 

Newt glanced away, embarrassedly.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t, it’s alright.” Tina assured him and let go of where she’d been stroking him. He’d grown a little thicker in her hand, but Tina could see that it didn’t enthuse Newt the way his touches had set her alight. It wouldn’t be fair to continue when she could tell it made him uncertain.

They kissed again, warm and affectionate, the desperate desire in Tina beginning to cool to embers burning low as the tension in Newt began to seep away. 

This was alright. She decided. This was enough.

Newt however had other plans in mind.

“May I-try something?” Newt murmured, looking up at Tina shyly.

Tina smiled down fondly at him and nodded.

Newt pushed Tina back, until she was lying on her back again, smiling up at him confidently as he cupped her face, looking into her eyes and pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips before he began to slide down the bed, ending knelt by her hips. 

Tina sat herself up a little, propped against the pillows and the headboard as she frowned, not sure what Newt was planning until he took her ankles and moved her until they were over his shoulders and he had enough room to lie down.

What is he…? Tina thought, before Newt quite suddenly dragged her part way down the bed, making her slip and almost hit her head on the headboard on the way down.

“Newt!” Tina spluttered, laughing.

“Sorry! Sorry, just-sorry!” Newt was blushing, breath warm between Tina’s legs, knees now thrown over his shoulders.

Tina hadn’t even propped herself up before she felt Newt’s mouth kiss the inside of one of her thighs.

“Oh.” Tina said to the ceiling as she suddenly understood what Newt had in mind.

Tina flushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes as Newt’s kisses passed the join of thigh to her body and against-

“OH.” Tina said and immediately grabbed for Newt’s hands. Newt, to his credit, continued mouthing against her, even as she tangled their fingers together over her hips. 

“Merlin.” She breathed, because alright, this was a lot more imaginative than some of her daydreams.

Trust Newton Scamander to improvise spectacularly.

Tina started a little as she felt his tongue press insistently inwards. Dropping one of his hands and tangling it in his hair instead, huffing as Newt used his free hand to rub at the sensitive bump above where he was kissing. Nose pressed against her soft, clean, hair. Newt’s hands squeezed Tina’s encouragingly as she twisted and squirmed at the middle, but was held in place where her knees were hooked together over Newt’s shoulders. 

“Oh Newt-“ She gasped, trying not to tear out the man’s hair where she fisted it as he found a kind of rhythm that had her writhing. Devising a cunningly effective pattern with his tongue inside and against her.

Tina tried not to cry out as she felt the beginnings of that powerful desire from earlier, like some kind of spell heating spell on her skin, making her jump and squirm. Building up inside of her like something extraordinary but previously unexperienced and making her skin buzz and go hot where he touched her.

“Oh-Newt!” She moaned a little louder and Newt looked cherry red, even from here, where Tina could only just see his ears when she looked down. He let go of her hand where she’d been gripping it and pulled her closer by the hip, dragging her further down the bed so his face was pressed absolutely against her and forcing her to arch her back a little more.

Tina’s head dropped to the pillows and she was unable to speak, mouth parted breathlessly as she rocked into Newt’s ministrations, letting out indiscriminate and needy little ‘aah, ahh’’s as Newt just continued, rubbing at her first slowly, then quickly, keenly paying attention to her every jump and squirm as she tried simultaneously to get away and force him closer.

“Oh-pl-please!” Tina whimpered, not sure what she was asking for, all of the attention on her bordering on too much. 

Newt seemed to know somehow though, as he used his hand which wasn’t rubbing her above his nose to press into her deeply and crooked his finger.

Tina arched, crying out Newt’s name so desperately she was sure the muggle neighbours down the street would hear, silencing spell or not. 

Newt continued as she arched, thighs and legs scraping down his back and hips bucking up against him, both hands coming to fist, tightly, in his hair. He held her in place, while she shuddered, panting and gasping as waves of pleasure continued to course through her for a few seconds after and her mind went completely blank. 

After a few seconds however she gently pushed him back and Newt stopped, looking up at her.

Tina was so dazed in the aftermath of-was that what an orgasm was? She was sure she’d read that witches didn’t have those. That she almost missed Newt licking his lips and smiling up at her nervously, but satisfied, like he was pretty sure he’d done well.

“…Alright?” Newt asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist.

Tina blinked down at him, absolutely boneless with satisfaction and smiled dreamily back.

Newt grinned at her and gently took her legs from his shoulders before climbing up the bed back to her side. Tina reached out the moment he was close enough and looped her arms behind his neck. Newt hesitated before leaning in to kiss her. Tina didn’t hesitate at all.

She thought, detachedly, that she could taste herself in Newt’s mouth.

Honestly, she could very easily get used to that. 

That Leta Lestrange doesn’t know what she’s missing, Tina thought a little smugly (and a tad possessively). Newt was attempting to speak to her but Tina was struggling to do anything at all but kiss him.

“…Sorry?” Tina asked. Rosy cheeked and just catching her breath while staring up at Newt through tired, half lidded eyes.

“…Is that-Was that enough?” Newt asked, somehow still looking nervous despite delivering the best (and first) orgasm of Tina’s life.

Tina stared for a few seconds before she actually laughed, taking Newt’s face in her hands and pressing their lips back together.

Newt relaxed after a few seconds and grinned against her mouth where they kissed, lax and both utterly content until they fell asleep together a few minutes later, naked still, Newt wrapped entirely around Tina and her face pressed snugly against the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

\---

The next day Tina was up early for work. She woke up feeling better rested than she had in weeks, her worries seemingly miles away as she woke with Newt’s nose pressed firmly into her chest, snoring very subtly and arms thrown loosely over her.

Tina smiled and carefully untangled herself from Newt’s grip, kissing his nose as he woke half way, looking up at her imploringly, like he wanted her to remain as his pillow no matter the consequence.

“Go back to sleep, Newt,” She whispered, brushing his hair back from his face as she sat up. 

Newt took her hand as she drew away and held it even as he buried his face deeper into the pillows and began to snore again.

Tina smiled, slipping from his grip and getting up to wash and dress.

She picked up her wand and quietly left the room, smirking as she turned back and noticed half of Newt’s arse sticking out from under the covers.

…Not bad. She thought and had to leave the room before she snorted with laughter as Newt snuffled a little as she watched.

Tina ate a quick breakfast, checked that Newt’s case was locked and closed where he’d left it in the living room (it was, though she could see where the niffler had done his best to break free again, looking to take their wedding rings again, no doubt) and then crossed to the front door, stepping out of it and into the hallway.

Tina turned and could hear Jacob’s footsteps hurriedly padding down the stairs. It wasn’t unusual for them to meet at times, on the top of the stairs, during some of Tina’s very early shifts (as Jacob rose early to open the bakery). 

Today it seemed Jacob was in a rush though, for some reason.

“Good morning Teeny,” A familiar voice said and Tina looked up at where Queenie was standing in her doorway across from her, in her pink night gown, smiling knowingly behind a cup of tea.

Perhaps a little too knowingly.

Tina cleared her mind as best she could, but still went a little pink.

“Good morning Queenie,” Tina said, “How are you?”

“Wonderful, thank you, though I didn’t sleep much last night…” Queenie said, sipping her cup of tea in her hand and pointedly looking away before looking back at Tina again.

“…Oh.” Tina said and did her best not to think about Newt.

Newt naked. Newt’s freckles on his chest. Newt’s scars. Newt between her legs. Newt pink lipped and red faced and tasting like-

Queenie stared at Tina and Tina stared back.

“… Oh well, I hope you have a nice day, Teeny,” Queenie said after a few moments of intense silence.

“Yeah, yes, you too.” Tina said and began to hurry down the stairs.

“Oh-and Tina!” Queenie said from the top of the stairs, making Tina turn. “Newt really needs to work on his silencing spells...” Queenie finally said, grinning at Tina from over the top of her cup of tea.

Tina went red to her ears.

FIN


End file.
